Comparison between Old Timothy House and New Timothy House
While New Timothy House contains new features, a number of features that have been altered in the Old Town of Timothy House, resulting in a removal of certain functionality. There are 77 remote features in the house, and 2 main features removed throughout the house section. General Functions House Infrastructure Die Studie, die verwendet werden, um Raum für die Prüfungen usw. zu studieren ist nie aufgeführt worden sind und entfernt werden. Das Wohnzimmer wird in Karaoke-Zimmer-Gebäude zusammengeführt werden, und nur die Karaoke-Raum existiert. Jene Leute, die gegessen haben, werden in den Speisesaal verlegt werden. Living Room Wohn-/ Karaoke-Zimmer Audio & Video Wohnzimmer-Lautsprecher und ein paar Dinge, verwöhnt von dem Wohnzimmer wurden daher entfernt. Radios wurden entfernt und zog nach Ernest House Museum. Qual der Filme und CDs werden auch weggeworfen. Qual der Spiele, werden ebenfalls entfernt. Sounds können nicht zu 100 nicht mehr anschalten. Sie können auch nicht verderben Fernsehern und Audio. TV Functions Kategorien im Player-Bibliothek wie Musik, Bilder, Video und TV-Aufzeichnungen, zeigen begrenzte Medien. Durch sie, unterstützt wechselstromversorgte Ryan diese Funktion. TV-Kanäle für das Ansehen, werden entfernt. Allerdings ist es nicht möglich für die Besucher in der TV-Karaoke-Raum zu beobachten. Für diejenigen, die fernsehen, freundlich zu anderen Räumen zu gehen. Wechselstromversorgte Ryan befindet sich in Phase 3 wieder eingeführt. Bibliotheksoptionen so etwas wie konfigurieren (2, 3, 4, 5, usw.) in der Karaoke-Raum entfernt. Die gesamte Playlist Zeit entfernt wird. Living rooms Wohnzimmer haben sich die Dinge wie Züge, Busse, Autos und Flugzeugen entfernt. Old Telephone (britischer Stil) wurde entfernt und in Ernest House Museum. Qual der Brille und Kartons entfernt wurde. weiße Stühle ebenfalls entfernt. Harlequin farbige Stühle und Sessel blau mit grünen Punkten entfernt wird. Schwarz Gleitstuhl wird ebenfalls entfernt. Einige der Papiere wurden entfernt, ebenso von dem Wohnzimmer geworfen. Gelb für Personenkraftwagen (oben offenen) wurden ebenfalls entfernt. Kleidung für das Aufhängen an den Garten verlegt. Brown Ballons mit roten Streifen wurden ebenfalls entfernt. Nachbar Beschwerden über die Lärmbelästigung nach 11 Uhr nicht mehr verfügbar sind. Es ist nur verfügbar, wenn es einen solchen Lärm draußen, zum Beispiel horning das Auto. Kontakt Bücher werden ebenfalls entfernt. Gelben Seiten Bücher wurde ebenfalls entfernt, nur durch die privaten Ausgaben stehen zur Verfügung. 400 Day Clock Bücher werden auch pasttimes Uhren geschickt. 4 Porträts wurden aus dem schwarzen Schrank entfernt worden. Schwarz Schrank wurden ebenfalls entfernt. Dining Room Brown Tisch wurde ebenfalls entfernt. Schwarze Platten wurden entfernt. geworfen Schuhschrank wurden entfernt und in Ernest House Museum. Einige der angezeigten Tassen und Schalen entfernt wurden, und an Ernest House Museum umgezogen. Panels für das Esszimmer wurde entfernt. Bücher wie Office 95, haben WordPerfect, Lotus 1-2-3 und MS-DOS wurde entfernt. KUTC Driving Test Papier wird ebenfalls entfernt. Einige der Peranakan Museum Zeug weg (in Phase 2) geworfen Bedrooms alte Computer, Fernsehen verwöhnt und verdorben Radios haben National Computer Museum wurde am 11. Januar 2007 verschoben. Qual der Computer-Tisch hat am 26. Oktober 2008 entfernt wurde. PlayStation-Spiele, außer für PS2 entfernt worden sind. PlayStation-Boxen werden ebenfalls entfernt. Philips Long Play TV Camcorder, die ein Erbe Merkmal ist, am 11. Januar 2009 entfernt. Visco Elastic Foam-Kissen-Boxen, die einige Design-Materialien enthalten, am 28. Dezember 2008 entfernt. PlayStation Home Arcade Twin Shock Box wurden ebenfalls entfernt, das ist ein Erbe Feature entfernt am 21. September 2008. Kangaroo, Dinosaurier, Papiere, verwöhnt Gürtel, Kleider und leeren Taschen aus Jeremys Zimmer auf Phase 2 Boxen wie ESPRIT, sind MSI Neo v2 und v3 MSI Neo auch auf Phase 2 entfernt Spiele, Stofftiere und Tamiya-Boxen von Jeremy Zimmer auf Phase 2 Designing - Bowling-Boards, Billard, etc. aus Jeremys Zimmer auf Phase 2 Pocket Monsters (Damco) von Daniels Zimmer auf Phase 2 Canon-Drucker, HP-Drucker, Whiteboards und Luftballons aus Daniels Zimmer auf Phase 2 weißen Schränken aus Daniels Zimmer auf Phase 2 alte Kleider, die sind U2, DFS Galleria, Canon und Levis Säcke auf Phase 2 Alle Fernseher, die alt waren, wurden in die High Definition TV (HDTV) in ähnlicher Art ersetzt. Grüne Körbe und Horten Abdeckungen werden ebenfalls entfernt. Die 'Connect bis zu 8 Mbps' AMD, im Jahr 2002 gekauft wurde, in Phase 3 entfernt Strand Spielzeug in Phase 3 alter Fan (Qual der) in Phase 3 Computer Stuhl in Phase 3 Gardening Features Alle Töpfe für Pflanzen wurden entfernt und weg, nachdem sie Haus schon, bewegt, was nicht im Rahmen von Phase 1. geworfen Eimer für das stehende Wasser. Es ist nicht möglich, Eimer überall hinstellen, da es keinen Ort, um in setzen, nicht einmal auf den Garten. Mückenbrutplätzen Einrichtungen, wie Dübel etc. Es empfiehlt das gesamte Anwesen zu reinigen und zu desinfizieren. Dieser Ort ist auch Moskito-frei. Storage room Einige Artikel aus Abstellraum, werden entfernt. Sie sind noch an ihrem Platz am alten Haus. Rote Stühle werden ebenfalls entfernt und an das Museum. Zwei Big-Bags werden ebenfalls entfernt und weggeworfen. Andere Panels für den Lagerraum entfernt worden ist. Gebrochene Handtuch entfernt wird. Einige Spielzeuge sind ebenfalls entfernt und an Cardiff, wie Bälle. Qual der Staubsauger werden ebenfalls entfernt. Kitchen Waschmaschinen aus der Küche wird zum Garten verlegt. schmutzige Handtücher entfernt wird. Red Eimer mit weißen Linien entfernt wird, das ist antik. Weiße Tasse Dichtungen entfernt wird. Toy Kochen Materialien wie LP Gas, Löffel, Gabeln, Kehrschaufeln, Mülltonnen, wurden entfernt. geworfen Uhren entfernt worden waren, und ersetzt die Uhren in moderneren Stil. Alle Uhren aus pasttimes kauften, haben bis pasttimes Uhren. Körperliche Züchtigung (Prügelstrafe) ist nicht in New Timothy Haus erlaubt. Alle Stöcke sind auch weg. Geworfen Display-Schränke (was an der Wohn-und Esszimmer) wurden zu Ernest House Museum, die an den früheren Zeiten ist. geschickt Zimmer Möbel, die nicht angepasst wird und flexibel werden entfernt. Computer-Tische und Stühle wurden entfernt. Allerdings sind einige der Merkmale, auf die Ernest House Museum zurückkehren. Schwarzer Kreis (Es werden rote und grüne Linien) wurden ebenfalls entfernt. Qual der Staubsauger wurden ebenfalls entfernt. Klappfahrrad wurden entfernt. Fans, die alt und verdorben ist, wurden entfernt. Alle Ultimate Extras, die deshalb ist alt, die Uhren enthält. Grills sind nicht in jedem Teil der Gebäude. Alle sind geschützt. Alt Stecker entfernt werden. Neue Stecker ähnlich wie bei den Schlössern der neuen Briefkästen können verwendet werden. chinesischen Kalender entfernt wird. Grau-Panels wurden ebenfalls entfernt. "Fahrtzeit" Buch wurde entfernt. Security Features It is no longer for your own development to have killer-throw and criminal offenses, such as purchase of apartment or termination of the lease. This only applies to the residential building, dining room building (except for outsides, which is now being renovated), karaoke room building and some air-con buildings. All immobilizers, the old one is removed from phase 1. All letters to mailboxes like private and confidential should be marked as "to recipient". Legacy Functions Objects that are sharp or very sharp, for example, guns / toy guns are removed. Christmas tree is spoiled and dirty, which takes before the NTH at the time. The new Christmas tree was green and lit in some areas. Inline skates that are spoilt are being thrown away. All our old computer (spoilt parts) are being thrown away. The geographic world map have been removed. Some legacy features like balls, yellow cars, game ports and toys, which is used Joe Biden already removed. Gun boxes that have weapons are also removed. Some transparent bags such as blue and the opaque bags are also removed.